bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic
Magic (魔法 (マジック), Mahō; Japanese for "Sorcery") is a form of combat used by the Wizards and Witches of the . In many ways, it can be compared to the eastern concept of ; the difference being that Kidō is an art that invokes the spiritual whereas Magic is seen as distorting natural principles. is the premiere organization sanctioned to use Magic within the West Branch. Overview The entire basis of Magic is predicated on the manipulation of energy in the world. There is energy is all things, referred to as in the East, whereas the West refers to this energy as Mana (力 (マナ), Mana; Japanese for "Power"). While Kidō views this energy in a spiritual sense, that all things in this world possess a soul, Magic strictly views this energy as just that; a power that can be manipulated to twist and bend the world in any way they see fit. has compared the difference between Kidō and Magic as the difference between Katsujinken and Satsujinken philosophies in ; Kidō acknowledging the spirit whereas Magic solely viewing this ambient energy as a means to an end. In order to use Magic, a Wizard or Witch must resonate their 'internal Mana' with the 'external Mana' that flows all around them. Just as Kidō requires the use of in order to craft Reishi into the desired spells, Magic is generated when these two energies are reconciled and brought together. While these two mechanisms of formation may appear similar on the surface, because an entirety different mindset is necessary to use Magic when compared to Kidō, the difference in mentality is reflected in the nature of the craft itself. Because of this reason, Kidō and Magic operate on entirely different systems, making it impossible for either of them to directly interfere with the other. While some Wizards and Witches are able to perform Magic on their own, the use of a serves as a medium for most spells. are noted as being immensely attuned to external Mana and thus their use of Magic is a natural feat rather than something requiring techniques to perform. The Knight King of the West Branch is often said to be so powerful that he can invoke any form of Magic without the need of a Wand, rivaling that of the Dragons themselves. Classifications Eight Styles Magic in the West Branch is categorized under eight specific styles, each with their own distinct specialty. Force Style (力魔法 (フォース·スタイル, Fōsu Sutairu; Japanese for "Power Magic"): This style of Magic deals in channeling Mana for directly offensive purposes. These spells often take the form of elemental forces, such as fire or lightning, but can also take on other more obscure forms as well depending on the exact spell. Shield Style (防魔法 (シールド·スタイル, Shīrudo Sutairu; Japanese for "Protection Magic"): In contrast to Force Style, this field of Magic specializes in defensive spells. These are often techniques that take on various structural forms resembling shields or barriers, but can also be used to block conceptual ailments just as well as tangible threats. Summon Style (呼魔法 (サモン·スタイル, Samon Sutairu; Japanese for "Call Magic"): This style of Magic is centered upon the transportation of both living and non-living entities. Sometimes these spells are used to arm the Wizard with their Wand should they not have it on their person. Control Style (影響魔法 (コントロール·スタイル, Kontorōru Sutairu; Japanese for "Influence Magic"): This style of Magic focuses on influencing the nature of its victim or target. In other words, it is centered on enchantments, altering the behavior of something from its natural existence to something befitting the user's whims. Sight Style (視線魔法 (サイト·スタイル, Saito Sutairu; Japanese for "Gaze Magic"): This style deals in enhancing the personal senses of its user. This can provide combatants with an enhanced field of vision or even allow them to see through tangible and intangible obstacles. For some more advanced users, they can even peer a couple seconds into the future. Vision Style (幻魔法 (ビジョン·スタイル, Bijon Sutairu; Japanese for "Phantom Magic"): Unlike the Sight Style, which is about the personal senses, this style interferes with the senses of a victim. This is often portrayed with spells invoking illusionary or hypnotic effects. Alter Style (変化魔法 (オールター·スタイル, Orutā Sutairu; Japanese for "Change Magic"): This style is centered on altering the shape and properties of the target. It is centered on the idea of transmutation and transformation. Vital Style (生死魔法 (バイタル·スタイル, Baitaru Sutairu; Japanese for "Life and Death Magic"): This style focuses on manipulating the energies of life and death, the vital force in all creatures. Among the eight styles, this is the only one forbidden from general use, for it can potentially upset the balance of the material and spiritual worlds. Known Spells |-| Force Style= * |-| Shield Style= * Unknown |-| Summon Style= * Unknown |-| Control Style= * Unknown |-| Sight Style= * Unknown |-| Vision Style= * Unknown |-| Alter Style= * Unknown |-| Vital Style= * Unknown Behind the Scenes